


Di Ravello's Remnant And The Fist Of The Rebellion.

by AnnaZanna9



Series: Rico Rodriguez [1]
Category: Just Cause 3
Genre: General Di Ravello, Rebellion, Rodriguez - Freeform, Viva Le Revelution, rico - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:23:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnnaZanna9/pseuds/AnnaZanna9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hello! I was thinking of writing a JC3 post cause Rico Rodriguez is kind of hot, it's like a bit of a fluff for Dimah. Thanks for reading my Just Cause 3 story! Please leave a kudos or comments thank you! ❤️</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di Ravello's Remnant And The Fist Of The Rebellion.

Rico sat on top of the small home he stayed in, Mario lived in as what was in Rico's mind, a small mansion next door. Rico remembered the words that his father, Di Ravello had said before backing into the flaming lava, he said to him. "I never wanted you, you should've died along with your good for nothing damned mother!" Rico thought of how horrible it was growing up without a real father, not only a father but a dad, endless nights of thinking about what it would've been like being raised by Ravello instead of Sheldon, what on earth possessed him to give away his newborn son, Rico thought of this for years of his life, even now he wondered what it would've been like if his father would've actually been there for him instead of being selfish and horrid. Rico sat in the pouring rain, soaked down to his skin, he'd been sitting out here for nights and nights thinking about Ravello in millions of different ways, he even wondered what his mother was like, even the possibility of having half siblings.  
Rico jumped as he heard the phone ringing in his home he swung into the open window, unto the half soaked area carpet in his bedroom, he grabbed his phone and answered it.

"Who is this? It's quarter past three!" Said Rico, a woman replied in a shallow voice as if she'd just woken. 

"It's Dimah just checking on you Rico was curious of how you were um how you say recuperating." 

Rico felt a sudden relief after he'd found that the midnight caller was a trusted compadre, but he still felt very strange of her calling so late, Rico sighed and said.

"I'm fine I suppose but I really must ask, why would you call so late instead of early in the morning?" 

Dimah cleared her throat loudly and said quietly.

"Just wondering if you needed someone to talk to, just curious."

Rico felt a sudden heat in his abdomen, as if she was thinking the same thing as him.

"Dimah, I'll see you in the morning compadre, goodnight." Rico said.

Dimah sighed and said. 

"Just be careful please Rico, I really don't know what the Rebellion would do without mister Rodriguez, goodnight my friend." 

Rico heard the phone line click over as Dimah hung her phone up, he pressed his phone down into the base and sat on his bed, he then remembered that he was wet and immediately sprung up to change, he got into his rebellion outfit and went to bed, he waited for what the morning would bring.  
Rico woke up from his door bell ringing, in was a horrible sound to wake too, Rico thought of how he'd rather sleep instead. Rico walked tiredly down the stairs and to the door he unlocked it and leaned against the door as he said. "Who the hell is it this early?" A familiar voice echoed through the small living room saying brightly. "It's Mario compadre, and it's not early, it's eleven in the morning!" Rico stood abruptly and let Mario in he replied. "Jeez Mario I thought it was around seven or eight!" Mario laughed obnoxiously and said. "Dimah was looking for you." Rico looked down at his shoes and said. "Dimah, what for?" Mario laughed and said. "Maybe she's looking for a little a heh, you know.." Rico's expression became embarrassed in nature and he said. "Really Mario." Mario burst out laughing and walked to his car gesturing Rico to get in, he quickly grabbed his pistols and his assault rifle and headed for Cima Leon. Rico grasped his rifle firmly in his hand as he saw Annika's helicopter on the flight path Mario assured him that it was just Annika coming for some supplies this time, not toget into another fight with him. Rico jumped out of the car that was quite uncomfortable for such a long drive, Annika greeted him as he walked into the Intel room, she said. 

"Ahh, Medici's avenger in blue, so what brings you and mister energetic to the party?"

"Nothing that concerns you amigo." Rico said quietly.

Annika's face reddened and she said. "Well come on I guess you shouldn't keep De waiting." 

Rico walked into Demah's small cramped computer room, her favorite place to be, Annika knocked on the wall and said. "Mister comrade or whatever you call him is here." Rico growled as Annika walked away with her tongue out at him, Demah walked out of the repairs room and hugged Rico she said. "You seem angry with Annika, but please keep your cool so we can still get trades." 

Rico released his embrace and said quietly. "She pisses me off sometimes, she knows she does." 

Demah patted his shoulder and said. "Don't let her get to you, now everyone come, come!"

Demah led them through a small entrance tunnel, small enough that Rico had to lean over some to walk through, Mario bumped his head on the ceiling and asked.

"Hey uh, Demah what exactly are you taking us down this dark depressing hole for?" 

"Mario calm down, you'll see, you'll all be impressed with it." Said Demah as she opened a giant door to a plane runway, Demah pointed to a massive cargo truck with missles modifications to the sides, she said. "You'll all be happy to know I'm making more, that way what ever of Di Ravello's trash soldiers are still remaining you'll be able to defend yourselves more easily." Rico smiled at the truck and said. "It's very nice Demah." Annika elbowed Rico in the ribs and said. "Yeah for a couple of losers, we're fighting a damn army Demah, we're going to need jets and tanks, not trucks!" Demah sighed and said. "This isn't an army anymore Annika, just a few screwballs that got away from us." Annika walked back up the tunnel without another word, Mario followed saying. "Annika wait up we could collect supplies with it!" 

Rico chuckled as he said. "Mario always after the women." Demah smiled and said. "Yes Rico." Rico's expression became puzzled after he saw Demah messing with the truck, he approached her and asked. "What are you doing?" Demah sighed and said. "My, my ideas just aren't the same now that Di Ravello is gone, nothing is the same." Rico placed his hand on her shoulder and said. "But Demah, it's changed for the better.." Demah smiled and looked at Rico, his face scarred from his battles, she hugged him tightly as she said. "Thank you for being supportive of my work, even when my work declines." Rico lifted her head so he could see her face, and said. "I'm impressed with more than the work." Demah's eyes brightened and she asked. "Such as?" "You Demah." Said Rico abruptly he held her tighter as she said. "But, just look at me, my face my, my body isn't what it used to be before I was burned." Rico kissed her and said. "I don't care, you're beautiful Demah." Demah smiled and said. "I enjoy having you as a friend, and I don't want to hurt you but I don't believe this would work." Rico nodded and said. "As you say." Demah went up the stairs back into her room as Rico sat out on the runway, he felt the gentle wind blow his hair back, he walked to the edge of it and jumped off wing suiting he flew back down to his car, starting the engine and heading back to his home, actually he'd thought that Demah rejecting him wasn't as hurtful as he'd first thought. Rico still had the remnants of his fathers army, he had the Rebellion to think about, he had more important things remaining than love, he'd think about it another time, maybe under more happy pretenses, but the war was still more concerning, and it wasn't ending any time soon.


End file.
